Simplement vous dire Os
by Lump Sum
Summary: Beckett s'en va acheter le nouveau livre de Castle pour y lire les remerciements. Heureuse de voir son nom apparaître en premier, elle ne se doute pas un instant de ce qui va suivre.


**Simplement vous dire**

Il y a bien une chose que je guette lorsqu'un nouveau livre de Castle sort : les remerciements. Il n'y coupait jamais et si par malheur je n'avais droit qu'à trois lignes (comme le dernier), il entendait parler du pays. J'avais eu le livre avant sa sortie mais les remerciements n'y figuraient pas j'allais donc en acheter un.

La vendeuse me sourit doucement lorsque je lui demande un exemplaire et m'en donne un en particulier, je trouve cela étrange sur le moment puis l'oublie rapidement.

Une fois fait, je ne pus m'empêcher en allant jusqu'à ma voiture, d'ouvrir cette fameuse page et fus euphorique lorsque je vis mon nom apparaître en premier. Souriante, j'entrais dans ma voiture et la démarrais en accompagnant joyeusement la radio.

Arrivée chez moi, je m'installais confortablement dans mon canapé, un verre de vin à la main. Là, toute à ma solitude, j'ouvris le livre à ma page favorite avec un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité. Le détail qui me frappa fut le « Chère KB » pour commencer, s'adressant à moi comme il ferait dans une lettre. Je bus une gorgée du liquide rouge et m'essuya le menton lorsqu'une goutte m'échappa. Je ne pus avaler immédiatement.

_Chère KB,_

_Je voulais simplement vous dire ou plutôt vous remercier de m'avoir supporté jusqu'ici (car oui, chers fans, je suis insupportable !). Je peux m'imaginer votre visage éclairé par la curiosité avec cette forme de message, une lettre me diriez-vous._

_Simplement vous dire que j'aime passer mes journées à élucider de vrais crimes et non ceux qui sortent de mon imagination (et n'importe laquelle !). Simplement vous dire que rien n'aura plus compté pour moi pendant ces dernières années que les quelques moments ensembles passés chez Remy's à parler de livres, de cinéma, de musique, et à refaire le monde._

_Simplement vous dire que, plusieurs fois, j'aurai aimé être un personnage de fiction. Parce que dans un roman ou dans un film, le héros aurait été moins maladroit pour faire comprendre à l'héroïne qu'elle lui plaisait vraiment, qu'il aimait parler avec elle et qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de spécial lorsqu'il la regardait. Un mélange de douceur, de douleur et d'intensité. Une complicité troublante, une intimité bouleversante. Quelque chose de rare, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant. Quelque chose dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence._

_Simplement vous dire qu'un soir, alors que la pluie nous a surpris au milieu d'une allée et que nous avions trouvé refuge sous une vieille toile de magasin, j'ai senti, comme vous je crois, ce moment de trouble et d'attraction qui, un instant, nous a déstabilisé. Ce jour là, je sais que nous avons failli nous embrasser. Je n'ai pas franchi le pas parce que vous étiez toujours avec JD, partit en Afrique, à qui vous ne pouviez pas être infidèle, et parce que je ne voulais pas être à vos yeux un type « comme les autres », qui vous draguent sans vergogne et souvent sans respect._

_Je sais pourtant que si noud nous étions embrassés, je serais reparti le cœur content, me foutant de la pluie ou du beau temps, puisque j'avais désormais la preuve que je comptais un peu pour vous. Je sais que ce baiser m'aurait accompagné partout et pendant longtemps, comme un souvenir radieux auquel me raccrocher dans les moments de solitude. Mais après tout, certains disent que les plus belles histoires d'amour sont celles qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de vivre. Peut-être alors que les baisers qu'on ne reçoit pas sont aussi les plus intenses…_

_Simplement vous dire que lorsque je vous regarde, je pense aux 10 dernières pages d'un livre. Chez vous, les 9 premières pages sont lumineuses et radieuses, mais de la dernière émane une vraie tristesse qui contraste avec la lumière que vous portez en vous. Comme une fêlure sous l'éclat : une faille qui vous définit avec plus de vérité que l'étalage de vos qualités ou de vos succès. Plusieurs fois, lorsque nous nous somme rencontrés, je me suis demandé ce qui vous rendez si triste, plusieurs fois j'ai espéré vous m'en parlez, et vous l'avez fait, sans je que je dise ou fasse quoi que se soit._

_Simplement vous dire de prendre soin de vous, de ne pas être contaminée par la mélancolie. Simplement vous dire de ne pas laisser triompher cette dernière page. De ne pas laisser trop longtemps le démon prendre le pas sur l'ange._

_Simplement vous dire que, moi aussi, je vous ai trouvé magnifique et solaire. Mais, ça, on vous le répète cinquante fois par jour, ce qui fait finalement de moi un type comme les autres…_

_Simplement vous dire, enfin, que je vous aime…_

_RC._

_PS : Cette « lettre » ne figura dans aucuns de mes livres qui sont à vendre dans le magasin où vous l'avez acheté, je remercierai Hélène de vous l'avoir procuré._

- Bordel de merde ! fit-elle

_Allez, avale ou je recrache tout sur cette lettre_ _!_

Son cœur s'est emballé, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Dès les premières lignes, Elle a compris que cette « lettre » était spéciale. Cette histoire, elle la connait bien sûr, mais pas exactement sous cet angle. Elle regarde autour d'elle, de peur que son visage trahisse son émotion. Soudainement, elle se souvient qu'elle est chez elle, seule. Lorsqu'elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle quitte son appartement en vitesse. Dehors, elle hèle un taxi qui s'arrête à sa hauteur.

Assise sur la banquette arrière, son esprit vacille entre l'étonnement engendré par la lettre de Castle et le plaisir douloureux qu'elle a pris à la lire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un lui consacre ce genre d'attention. Pas tous les jours qu'on s'attarde davantage sur sa personnalité que sur le reste.

Tout le monde la croit forte, sociable, alors qu'elle est fragile et un peu perdue dans ses contradictions de jeune femme. Des gens qui la connaissent depuis des années ignorent tout de ses tourments, alors que lui a su lire en elle et a tout compris en à peine quelques heures lors de leur première journée ensemble.

Les gens autour d'elle semblent éteints, comme assommés. Mais Beckett n'est pas avec eux. Elle est subitement devenue une héroïne de livre ou de film, plongée dans une époque où l'amour courtois fait ses premières apparitions. Le livre ou le film dans lequel elle croit être vient de lui envoyer un message et il est bien décidé à transformer l'amitié qu'elle a pour lui…

Elle lit et relit cette lettre qui lui fait du bien, qui lui fait du mal.

_Non, Richard Castle, tu n'es pas un mec comme les autres…_

Elle lit et relit cette lettre qui la laisse heureuse, désespérée, indécise. Si indécise qu'elle en oublie de descendre du taxi. Le chauffeur semble l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois.

_Bravo l'héroïne !_

oOoOoOoOo

Il pleut.

Encore mal réveillé, Castle écrase un bâillement et entreprend de sortir dehors pour prendre un peu l'air. Il prit le journal au pas de sa porte, comme tous les matins et descend pour le lire à une terrasse de café bien protégé. La serveuse lui amène une tasse de café chaud.

Assis, le journal ouvert à la page « les nouvelles du jour », il parcourt des yeux l'âge des personnes ayant le culot et surtout le courage d'en donner à la presse. L'âge d'un jeune adolescent attire son attention, 14 ans. A son âge, il avait le même rêve, celui d'écrire des histoires. Des histoires qui toucheraient peut-être des gens, des histoires de personnes ordinaires. Parce que la réalité ne lui suffisait pas et parce que la fiction a toujours été présente dans sa vie. Depuis tout petit, ses héros préférés l'ont si souvent sorti de ses souffrances, consolé de ses déceptions et de ses chagrins. Ils ont alimenté son imaginaire, affiné ses émotions pour lui faire voir la vie à travers un regard différent qui la rende acceptable.

Finissant son café, il se lève et laisse le journal sur la table, il n'en a plus besoin. Il laisse un généreux pourboire et voit du coin de l'œil la jeune serveuse lui sourire. Le nez en l'air, il essaye de voir le ciel à travers les gouttes qui lui tombent sur le visage.

Il ne la voit pas tout de suite.

Elle tient fermement son sac en bandoulière entre ses mains. Elle est de l'autre côté du trottoir, celui qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre.

Beckett.

Elle est trempée de pluie. Elle a froid. Elle tremble un peu. Elle l'observe depuis qu'il est descendu.

Il, elle se reconnaissent. Il, elle ont un instant d'hésitation. Finalement, il traverse pour se retrouver à quelques mètres d'elle. Il, elle courent l'un vers l'autre.

Il lui demande si elle l'a lu, elle lui répond qu'elle ne serait jamais ici dans le cas contraire.

Ils s'étreignent, le cœur battant, comme on fait la première fois, lorsqu'on y croit encore.

- Alors, Richard Castle, tu penses vraiment que les baisers qu'on ne reçoit pas sont les plus intenses ?

Ils s'embrassent.

Leurs bouches se cherchent, leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs cheveux mouillés s'emmêlent. Il a la main sur sa nuque, elle a la sienne sur sa joue. Dans l'urgence, ils échangent quelques mots d'amour maladroits.

Elle lui dit : « Simplement te dire… »

Simplement lui dire.

Il ne le sait pas, mais il ne connaîtra rien de mieux dans sa vie. Rien de plus pur, de plus lumineux ou de plus intense que les yeux verts de Kate qui brillent sous la pluie, le matin de cette journée là.

Et que sa voix lui murmure : Simplement te dire que je t'aime aussi.


End file.
